explorertotodilefandomcom-20200217-history
What My Team Logo Is Telling Me
New Version AJ: These puzzles are so insane Carl: I don't know what to do Tyler: I'm trying to solve the riddle But I don’t see any clues Carl: It's up to me to solve them Cause clearly you can see It must why I built my team. Cause it's what my team logo is telling me Quistis: I try to keep my power under a very strict limit. But no matter what I try I always burn the whole place down. I have to save the children their future relies on me It must why I built my team. Cause it's what my team logo is telling me Aqua: I don't care much for cutting stuff and chainsaws are just overkill. Flare: No matter what I try i cannot cut this wood without burning it. Leaf: I've got so many jobs to do it's no fun being me Aqua: But it must be why I built my team. Cause it's what my team logo is telling me Seifer: Look at this I finally fixed your very lovely dress Oh wait I just broke it again, Don’t worry I’ll fix this mess I really hate these blade-arms, they cause me some distress. My team's future is not pretty But it's what my team logo is telling me Mindy: The weather here is insane my friends can’t handle it. For they’ve frozen once again, I think I might just quit. But I have to keep on trying, for clearly you can see. it must be why Carl: it must be why Quistis: I built my team. Seifer: I built my team. Cindy: And it's what my team logo, Carl: it's what my team logo, Everybody: Yes it's what my team logo is telling me Old Version Cindy: These puzzles are insane! Mindy: I don't know what to do Sandy: I'm trying to solve the riddle But I don’t see any clues Cindy: It's up to me to solve them Cause clearly you can see It is why I built my rescue team. Cause it's what my team logo is telling me Carl: I try to keep my patitence Put a smile on my face But no matter how hard I try It ends as a disgrace I have to save the children their future relies on me It is why I built my rescue team. Cause it's what my team logo is telling me Quistis: I don't care much for cutting stuff and chainsaws are just far too tough Otoolo: No matter what I try i cannot cut this stupid wood in two! Quistis: I've got so much cutting to do it's no fun being me But it must be why I built my team. Cause it's what my team logo is telling me Seifer: Look at this It's what I made I think that it's a dress. I know it doesn't look like much I'm under such distress. Just give me a big hand here and help me fix this mess. My team's future is not pretty But it's what my team logo is telling me Leaf: The weather patterns are insane my friends have their concerns. For they have just got frostbite over top of their sunburns Ihave to keep on trying, for clearly you can see. it must be why Carl: it must be why Quistis: I built my team. Seifer: I built my team. Cindy: And it's what my team logo, Carl: it's what my team logo, Everybody: Yes it's what my team logo is telling me Category:Songs